The Seals
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: The Seals Starring The Seals. (the seals are seen) SneetchesSneetches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPhOZzsi_6Q Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, At the end of each ocean, You always find beaches. Glorious lovely beaches. And the ender of amazing beaches, I thought myself thinking about Seals. (floats) (Song plays) (as the story begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, At the end of each ocean, You always find beaches. Glorious lovely beaches. And the ender of amazing beaches, I thought myself thinking about Seals. (The Seals are seen) Sea... Seal... Did you say Seals? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. S-E-A-L and S, They are the Seals. (the seals go by) S-E-A-L and S, They are the Seals. All: Yay! Narrator: Now the spotted seals has spots on their body and head, But the plain seals don't have spots on them instead. (the seals frown) Narrator: And the plain seals just frown and feel depress, Cause they wish they had spots like the ones with ones, But they subject. When the spotted ones has spots, They say... All: We're the best kind of seals in the ocean. (A plain seal tried to relax with the spotted ones, But they just walked away) (so he frowned) Narrator: They pout and 'Hmph' as they walked away, They have nothing to do with plain ones anyway. Mom: Now, remember son, if you meet someone, walk by without talking, okay? Plain Seal Boy: Oh man. They never like me with no spots. (sighs sadly) (Song plays) (as they sing) Spotted Seals: Ow, Ow, Ow, We're spotted perfect seals. (dance with joy) Plain Seal Boy: Ow, Ow, Ow, They're spotted worthless seals. (scoffs) Spotted Seals: If you don't have spots on you, You're nothing but a plain dummy seal. (Plain Seal Boy shrugs) Spotted Seals: Ow, Ow, Ow, We're spotted perfect seals. (Plain Seal Boy facepalms) Plain Seal Boy: Ow, Ow, Ow, They're spotted worthless seals. (Song ends) (as Plain Seal Boy feels sorry) Narrator: At night, They spotted seals have a sausage roast, A feast, A dinner, A picnic or a marshmallow toast. But not the plain seals, They just never invited the plain ones, They just leave them alone on the beaches. (the seals have a feast) (Plain seals sighed) (with worry) Spotted Seals: From the heights of Muba Muba, To the Gullies of Ga-Zoo, There is nobody else who has one, We're the favorite few who do. And so a toast! Raise your marshmallow stick! A toast! Raise your good fellow stick! A toast! The glorious gimmick-ick. That makes us what we feel! (the song goes) Spotted Seals: Sound off and let the welcome ring In praise of our exclusive thing A toast! Raise your marshmallow stick! A toast! Raise your good fellow stick! A toast to a spotted seal! (the song continues) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: They kept them away, Not letting them to come near. But one was tried to fit in to what it appear. But never worked. As the spotted ones complain... Seal: They're just not suited. Seal: They're not like us. Seal 2#: They're not like us. All: Yeah. Seal 3#: We never makes friends with them. That's our rule. All: Correct. Narrator: Then one day when the plain seal were moaning and mopping on the beach, They really want spots for one and each. They wanted to be like the spotted seals, Then a stranger came driving over the fields. (a truck arrives) Dawson: My friends, I see they treated you mean. My name is Professor Dawson Stilton Bluecheese. I know the reason why you're so unhappy, Cause I'm the fix it up chappy. All: Cool! (A machine gets put up) (like magic) Dawson: My prices are low and I work with great speed and my work is 100% garenteed. With my amazing outrageous machine for contagious, You'll get spots like the spotted ones. With a payment of 5 dollars by one. All: Wow. Seal: Spots here? Dawson: Yeah. You'll find them. (They pay up) Dawson: Thanks for the money. I appreciate the monkey given out. (They entered the machine) (and got themselves spots) Seal: It worked. All: Yay! (Spotted Seals gasps in shock) All: What?!?!! (Song plays) (and begins) Seals: Them over there they got stars upon ours we over here we got stars upon ours. We got them all so we got them. Ahem. That's not right. Not cross. Okay. Seals: Them over there they got spots upon ours we over here we got spots upon ours. We got them all so we got them. For every little bitty bit is goody good as you. (Spotted Seals were upset) Seals: Now we're socially acceptable with marshmallow toast, You'll have to send us invitations to your frank friends to roast. (They facepalm) Seals: Spots, spots, lots of lucky spots, all the good seals, all the beaches, now the good stars upon ours. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Now the Spotted Seals were determined to the plain ones that got spots. (at the meeting) Seal: That is unfair! Seal 2: They've got the same spots as us. Leader: Listen, We're the spotted ones that got them first, We're still the best ones and they're still the worst. Seal 3: Yep. Seal 4: How we gonna prove it? Seal 5: Which is which? (Dawson came in) Dawson: You don't own me, my friends. But calm down, if you can. I'm here to help you all out. Those guys now have spots like you! Seal: But we're the best. Dawson: Follow me and you'll know what I do. You'll be the best ones on the beach again. This'll cost you 10 dollars eaches. (They follow him) Dawson: Belly spots are no longer in style. And I'll have yours off in a very while in my machine. Then you won't look like any bad ones anymore. Spots: Really? Seal: Really? Dawson: Yes. Of course. No problem it is. Feel free to do so if you'd like. Seal: It remove these? Dawson: Why, yes, it does. Not a problem. Seal: Here's 10 from me. Dawson: Thanks. I owe you that. (Seals payed up and entered the machine) (and like magic) (As their spots are removed) (they are gone like magic) Seal: It's amazing. Seal 2: Lovely. Plain Seals with Spots: WHAT?!? Seal 3: Very exclusive. (Song plays) (and begins) Seals' line. Seals: Now we know who is who, and there isn't a doubt, the best kind of seals, or seals without. The old fashioned custom of walking about, whose spots is O-U-T Out. (Seals with Spots growled) Seals: The Domino, Abominable, Splendid Old Stars Are Abandon-able, O-U-T, Out, O-U-T, Out! They're now all have just left and are O-U-T, out! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Then the seals with spots got really mad, When having spots are really bad. Then Dawson invited them into the Spots-off machine. Dawson: Thanks a lot. (They entered the machine) (and got their spots off) Narrator: Then the ones without with into the Spots-on machine. As you should know and guess, Things got into a big mess. (things go wrong) (As the plain ones head into the spots-on machine) (the spot ones head into the spots off machine) Narrator: Time after time, Seals get their spots on and off every time as the professor keep fixing them up. In and out, In and out, They race around the machines like an figure 8. (they all around in circles to get in a twist) Narrator: They keep paying money, They keep getting their spots on and off every time, Until they got confuse which one has and one has not. (this gets into a muddle) Seals: Uh oh. (they realize) Narrator: After all their money was spent, Professor Bluecheese packed up and went. (Dawson leaves) Narrator: As he left, He chuckled and said... Dawson: They never will learn. No, you can't teach a seal. Yep. Narrator: On that day after he left, The seals with and without spots that they kept, Had learn a big lesson. That they knew that they're just seals that they're just with or without spots on them. Then that day, The seals forgot about spots if they have some or not. (the song starts) Seals: A toast! Raise your marshmallow stick! A toast! Raise your good fellow stick! A toast! The silly gimmick-ick That we have here and thar! (they cheer) Seals: Sound off and let the welcome ring. (they jump with joy) Boy Seal: So what to you star spangled thing? All: A toast on the large roast stick, A toast on the large roast stick, And who can have bellies with spots? Seals: Nonscenes, Just a toast! Raise your marshmallow stick! A toast! Raise your good fellow stick! And Pooh Pooh Pooh to a spotted seal! Seal: Whatever. (Song ends and scene end) (and close) The End. (Credits plays) (and stops) A Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Good. Great. Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes